My best mistake was you
by Thecurtaincall
Summary: With Oga gone, Furuichi finds himself alone for the first time. He fills his time with studying and getting ready to transfer. With his nose stuck in a book, he doesn't notice the rumors that are flying. Rumors of how the great tactician of Mad Dog Oga is no longer at his side. Every delinquent who wants to be the next top dog is eyeing the tactician. And poor Furuichi has no idea
1. Chapter 1

It had been two months. Two months since Oga went to hell. And Furuichi was left behind.

It sucked, but he wasn't wasting his time doing nothing. He was borrowing books from Miki and studying them. When he struck something difficult he spent the day trying to find a cowering teacher who were hidden in the school. By now he knew every teachers hidden spots and they were all too willing to help him now.

His days were lonesome and he rarely saw any of the top dogs as he used too. Toujo was favoring construction jobs over school and appeared only once per week now. The Red Tails were on another crusade to get more members in Red Tail. He hadn't seen any of the Red Tails for weeks. The only ones he saw more than the other two were Kanzaki and Himekawa. But even those two were getting ready to take over their family duties.

And even he was getting ready for the future. For his second year he was going to transfer. Where, he didn't know yet, but, he was mentally preparing himself. His hours were spent on trying to catch up on months spent on running from demons and fights. He needed good exam scores so a school could look past the fact that he came from Ishiyama.

Which explained why he was currently exiting the school building, nose stuck in a book. His brain trying to remember every rule in English, was the reason why he didn't see the body that was rounding the corner. He collided with the smaller body and dropped his book, thankfully though neither of them fell from the collision.

Looking to see if he had to defend himself, he let out a sigh of relief when a familiar face was in front of him. The flower wearing Red Tail member was still and was staring up at him with confusion etched on his face. He wasn't surprised by the confusion, his hair had grown slightly, and his signature yellow sweater was gone. Right now he was only wearing a white buttoned up shit, with the sleeve rolled halfway. A bag at his side, a rare sight to see at Ishiyama.

His bag was full of books and was making his shoulder ache. He was eager to go home. So with a smile he broke the silence. "Good afternoon, Hanazawa-San. How are y-"

He stopped talking as a hand suddenly reached out to him. He backed away but the hand stretched towards his head. He grew still as fingers combed through his bangs to the top of his head.

"It's thicker." She said in awe. The look of shock took over her face she continued. "You got taller too."

The hand stayed in his hair, still grasping the strands of hair. Turning away from him she yelled over her shoulder. "Hey Nene come over here!"

Furuichi felt heat come to his face as for the first time in weeks Nene would see him. He didn't want her to see him in this situation, he didn't want another misunderstanding to happen. He tried to back away but Yuka had a firm grip on his hair. With a heated face, he waited for Nene to come and scream at him some sort of misunderstanding.

The redhead walked over to them, her face expressing her confusion. She glanced at the other red tail member who merely nodded at her with a look of determination. Sighing as she wasn't going to get out of this, she looked at Furuichi who resembled a deer caught in headlights. The first year didn't move away as another hand combed through his hair.

Furuichi watched as a small smile appeared on Nene's face while she glanced at Yuka .

"It's thicker right?" Yuka asked as she got another grip of Furuichi's bangs and pushed them back.

"Yeah. You have a lot of bangs too. Are you letting it grow?" Nene commented while stepping closer to look at him closer.

Furuichi hesitated and answered her question with one of his own. "Should I get it cut?"

Nene and Yuka shared a look. Both of them smiled and Nene looked at him and released his hair. "No. Looks good. Makes you look young. Way better than before."

The Red Tails watched as the words hit Furuichi. A smile came to his face and his eyes almost sparked with happiness. Before Furuichi could ruin the moment, the two left with a wave. "See you around Furuichi."

Furuichi waved back with the smile still on his face. On his way home he kept messing with his bangs, a small smile on his face. He had neglected his hair for studying, he had also left his jacket at home in his rush. Stopping in a shop window, he stared at his reflection and smirked. He did look slightly different. Different enough for Nene and Yuka to compliment him. Just thinking about the unrealistic event had him ducking his head in a mixture of happiness and embarrassment.

He walked a couple of blocks, just remembering every moment of Nene and Yuka complimenting him. And for the second time that day, his habit of looking down caught too him. He bumped into a sturdy shoulder that caused him to stagger slightly. He barely had time to look up before a hand was gripping his shirt and pushing him into the wall.

He was a moment away from activating his contract with one of the pillar demons, when he saw who his opponent was.

"Watch it you little-" The snarl was cut short as Takashima realized too who had bumped into him. The two stared at each other, startled eyes was met with bored ones. Furuichi was getting angry that the bastard hadn't learned his lesson from the pool. But before he could call a member, Takashima backed away from him, a look of confusion now on his face.

He continued to stare at him and finally he yelled at Furuichi. "Get that look off your face."

'What.' Furuichi thought. The delinquent didn't seem to want to hurt him, instead he seemed interested in him. Furuichi gave him a puzzled look before he pushed the hands off him. With what little distance he gained from that push, he began to walk.

He barely made it three steps before his hand was grabbed and roughly pulled backwards. Tripping over his own feet, he cursed when he fell onto Takashima's chest. Arms wrapped around his chest and kept him falling. Stuck in this uncomfortable position, he tried to escape when he stilled. Takashima was blushing and muttering to himself as he looked down on him. "No it's not a look. It's your face. What the hell happened to your face? It's different."

Furuichi had enough of the stupidity and pushed himself out of the other's arms. Turning to face the other, Furuichi was ready with a smartass comment, but a hand gripped his chin and roughly pulled it to Takashima. "Did you change your face? You're eyes. They're bigger."

This time when Furuichi pushed, he managed to make the delinquent fall a couple feet away. Turning away Furuichi quickly walked away, now on edge and angry. He picked up the pace when he heard the sound of pounding feet behind him.

Takashima was jogging now to keep up and was smiling at Furuichi now. He just ignored him and found himself walking faster in hopes to shake off the other. But Takashima kept talking to him. Each time getting closer to Furuichi.

"Hey. So how you've been. Come on. It's not nice to ignore old friends. You look different. Kinda cute." The last part Takashima advanced his actions reaching for Furuichis arm, but it never reached it. Instead his wrist was snatched and in a flurry of moments, he was pushed faced first into the wall.

With half his face buried into the wall, he could only hear the conversation that was happening behind him. The large hand that was gripping his wrist obviously wasn't Furuichi's. Shit he hadn't even seen the guy who was currently pinning him with one hand. Trying to pick his face out of the hole his head had made in impact, he could hear the other two talking.

"You interested in this guy."

"WHAT NO! OF COUR-"

The hand that was pinning his hand against his back tightened its grip and pushed him further into the wall. A hand now gripped the back of his neck and a voice with a threatening tone growled in his ear. "He's not interested."

Takashima didn't know who the hell was pinning him, but he could tell this motherfucker was stronger than him. So he admitted defeat and said to the other. "Listen man I didn't know he was taken."

"I'm right here you know! Come on Toujo, just let him go. It's fine."

Furuichi stepped back as he guessed correctly that Toujo would do something over the top. The third year grabbed the pinned body and like a rag doll threw him on the sidewalk. Furuichi did get a little amusement to see the bruised and scratched face of his former bully.

Fixing his bag strap, he turned to Toujo, who was in construction clothes and covered in a layer of dirt. Looking behind him, Furuichi saw the construction site where Toujo must have come from. Sighing from the loss opportunity of actually beating Takashima's ass, but he couldn't stay mad at Toujo for too long. He was just thinking that he was helping him in a situation. A situation that of course was misunderstood. How the hell could that have looked like a lovers' dispute.

Furuichi's face become flushed at the idea of Toujo spreading the misunderstanding to the others.

A heavy hand pushed his shoulder, and he stumbled but thankfully didn't fall. Turning to glare at Toujo he was stopped when he saw that the other was actually next to him. Staring down at him the third year announced. "Come on, I'll walk you home."

"People are going to get the wrong idea now." Furuichi mumbled but began to walk anyways. He barely took two steps before he noticed that Toujo was not walking. Turning back, he grimaced when he saw Toujo crestfallen and looking at the floor. Hands stuffed in his pocket, the third year mumbled sadly. "If you don't want people to think we're friends that's fine."

Groaning inwardly, Furuichi yelled at him "Don't go jumping to conclusion now. Come on lets go." Furuichi had to grab Toujo by the arm and attempt to drag him before he started to walk again. He ended up having to buy Toujo some pocky before the other forgave him for his non-offensive comment. At the end of the walk, Toujo waved at him loudly while running back to his job.

When Furuichi finally made it to his bedroom, he sighed from exhaustion. Falling onto his bed, he covered his face with his hand. It had been a while since he was around that kind of stupidity and craziness. But recalling his run-ins with the Red Tails and Toujo a small smile came onto his face.

Running a hand through his hair, he stopped to grab at his bangs again. He decided that today was a good day.

~Beelzebub~

A fight had broken out on the Ishiyama courts. The two fighters weren't anyone big, but the way they were fighting caused a crowd to form. Blood was splattered on the floor along with a few teeth. The two fighters were covered in blood and were using ruthless moves to try to make the other admit defeat.

Yuka who pulled Nene and Chiaki to the fight after hearing shouts from the courtyard, was stunned by the crowd of people.

"A lot of people for this fight!" Yuka yelled as she kicked out the knees of the person in front of her. Using his folded body as a stepping stool she got to look over the crowd into the fight. "Wow these guys faces are covered in blood. Weird they're not using any weapons! Only their fists!"

"Some of the people here aren't even from Ishiyama." Chiaki noted. "Checking out the competition?"

"More like checking out a certain someone." Nene grumbled

The statement had Yuka and Chiaki looking at Nene in confusion. While they were looking away, the crowd cheered and the air filled with yells and curses. Yuka looked and saw that finally one of the guys was on the floor. A puddle of blood forming below him.

The victor raised his bloodied fist and looked up to the rooftop. A bloody smile on his face.

The Red Tails followed the student's gaze to see an isolated body. Furuichi was standing at the roof top his back already to the fight. Looking back at the fighter, they saw the look of disappointment along with a series of curses he started to mutter.

While he looked disappointed, all the other spectators had hyena grins as they saw Furuichi's rejection to the winner.

The ladies watched the scene and Nene informed the two. "Rumors are flying all over the schools about Mad Dog's tactician. How he was a large reason why Oga dominated Ishiyama." Nene glanced around the crowd who were all staring up at Furuichi. Eyes hungry for power and hands fisted. "Everyone who wants to be on top is now fighting for his attention. They believe the one who does, will no doubt get Furuichi at his side."

"WHAT?! Do you think Oga knows?" Yuka exclaimed.

"Of course not." Nene muttered. She didn't like how these guys were staring at Furuichi. Some didn't even go to Ishiyama.

"I don't like that." Chiaki replied. She didn't want Oga running loose without Furuichi during her last year of high school.

"We gonna stop that." Yuka asked as she jumped off the crumbled body. The trio watched as the crowd began to disperse, some guys looking back to see if Furuichi was looking at them.

"Yup." A new voice answered the question. The trio turned around to see Toujo was behind them. His face angry and arms crossed on his chest.

"When did you come over here!?" Nene exclaimed.

Instead of answering Yuka pumped her fist in the air and shouted. "The more the merrier. Operation keep Furuichi pure for Oga has started!"

Yuka and Toujo cheered while Chiaki and Nene tried to change the name, but it was too late as the two ran off to the rooftop.

* * *

Takashima is that one blonde dude from the pool episode, the one that was hitting on nene and chiaki. But yes this drabble fic is going to be protective gang plus everyone wanting Furuichi to get them to be the top dog.

Hope you guys like it, and I'll try to update it as soon as I can. Hope you guys have a good one!


	2. Chapter 2

Glancing at the clock, Furuichi groaned and pushed away the math book and notebook that he'd been writing in for the past two hours. Standing up, he stretched and popped his back. Mumbling to himself about stupid formulas, he decided that some coffee would help him remember them.

Stepping out of the room, he was surprised to see the living room was empty. Walking into the kitchen, he jumped in surprise when he saw Honoka sitting at the table. She looked up from her phone and gestured to the counter. A glorious sight of a full pot of coffee greeted him.

He muttered a quick thanks, and poured himself a cup. Pulling a chair, he sat across from her and the two sat in silence. He could feel her stare and knew she wanted to ask him something. Was she curious why the large demon was no longer lodging with them? Maybe why Oga never came by anymore. Could she see through the story of Oga and everyone leaving to Hilda's homeland?

But when Honoka finally asked the question, he burnt his tongue from choking on his coffee. With a straight face and eyes that burned into his, she asked. "Are you depressed?"

After coughing out the coffee from his lungs, he met her glare and yelled back. "What makes you think that?"

Bringing up her hand she counted on her fingers. "You're not eating, always in your bed, you never leave the house, you're always alone, and...you just seem sad all the time." She paused and lowered her hand. This time she hesitantly asked. "Are you sad because Oga left?"

A chill entered the room, and Honoka's frown deepened as she took in her brother's reaction to the question. He protested loudly against the depression question, but he didn't have any reaction right now. He looked lost and Honoka began to regret that she pushed the question on him. She watched silently as his grip on the cup fell. Getting up, his chair screeched as it scratched the floor. Leaving his cup of coffee, he turned his back to her and walked to his room.

She didn't want to say anything else, but as a form of apology she said aloud. "I'll make you a bento in the morning. So don't forget it."

Furuichi hummed in response and said quietly. "Thanks."

Going into his bedroom, he walked pass the table full of books and laid himself on the bed. Burying himself under his blankets he curled into himself. "I'm not depressed." He mumbled.

'I'm not sad. I'm not hurt. I don't care that I was left behind.'

What would he even be doing in hell right now? Taking lessons on how to raise Beel. He didn't need to know any of that. Oga was getting his life together, and he had to start too. He couldn't be by Oga's side forever. They had to grow up sometime.

He knew it would hurt, when they finally went their separate paths. But to have it done so quickly, made it feel like he suddenly lost a limb. Now he was struggling to continue on his daily routine.

Bringing the blankets closer to him, he tried to stop the memories of the last battle with Fuji. How after the celebration in the ruins of Ishiyama, Hilda pulled Oga and Beel aside. And he watched from the corner of his eye their conversation. At how Oga sighed before the three walked to Alaindelon. And then they were gone.

He didn't know what happened for two weeks. The story of them visiting Hilda's homeland, was meant to fool everyone else. Not him.

Agiel was the one who told him, that Oga was in Hell. And that he was being taught all the do's and don'ts's of being Beel's father. He was getting his life together in Hell, Agiel told him.

And he couldn't help but feel hurt that he wasn't included in it. Hurt that still lingered now, two months later. No matter how much he denied it, he was hurt.

But the hurt turned to anger and he pulled off his covers, he stomped to the table and grabbed his math book. He didn't go to bed till after midnight.

~Beelzebub~

The yawn that came out of him, made him feel even more tired. Lying against the fence, he closed his eyes and tried to take a nap. It seemed more fights were happening lately. The rooftop was the only place he could escape to. It seemed like everywhere he went, a fight soon followed.

Using the hidden pathways that Hecadoth had told him, was his escape from the rest of the school. No one else knew of them, and he hoped to keep it that way.

Picking himself up, he grabbed the lunch that Honoka made for him. Opening it, he was surprised by the amount of food that was stuffed in the box. "Wow she really went all out." He mumbled to himself. He would have to thank Honoka for this. Maybe he would buy her some new hair pins.

He barely took the first bite of the rice, when the rooftop doors were slammed open. He almost dropped his lunch by the sudden noise. His chopsticks hit his face and his hands stumbled to try to catch them before they fell.

No longer in danger of dropping something, Furuichi looked up to see who slammed the door open so loudly and rudely. The entrance almost reminded him Of Oga.

He didn't know why disappointment filled him when he saw the MK5 with Miwa in the front.

With a flip of his hair and a grin, Miwa cooed to him. "Oh we finally found you, Furuichi-chan."

This opened a flood gates of shouts as the MK5 began to yell at him.

"Take a look at your new partners."

"You're going to lead us to the top, whether you like it or not!"

Furuichi wondered if the idiots remembered how he defeated them a couple months back. He could easily defeat them again, but when he returned his food would probably be cold. He couldn't do that after his little sister worked so hard in making it. Drawing his hand up, he waited till complete silence filled the roof. When that happened he told the others in a strict tone. "I'm eating and I don't want to waste any of my food. So wait and do not bother me till I'm done."

The entire time he was speaking, he was unaware of some rice that landed on his cheek when the chopsticks hit his face. He just saw how Miwa was staring at him and after a few moments kicked the MK5 to the corner. When the six of them were away, they huddled together and began to whisper.

"Did you see that bento?"

"He makes his own bentos!

"Well of course, probably has all the main food groups in there too.

"That's amazing."

"And so smart!"

"All that time he saves from not trying to get food from the cafeteria!"

"Probably made plans for Mad Dog with that saved time."

"With my gorgeous leading we have always been on Ishiyama's top. Only someone cute and smart could take us to being number one. And he's the only person who fits our requirements. With Mad Dog gone, Furuichi is free for the takin-"

The leader was forcibly silenced when the door was once again slammed open and successfully hitting him in the face. The MK5 quietly stepped away and looked to see who had walked in. Their faces paled when a member of Tohoshinki stood before them.

Kunieda spared them a glance before looking at what she hit with the door. When she saw it was Miwa, she said. "Oh good, I thought I might have hit something important."

"You fake bitch! How dare you hit the Queen of Ishiyama!"

Furuichi knew where this was going, and turned his back to the crowd. The entire time eating his meal. Holding his lunch close to him, he was able to not lose any food as Kunieda attacked the others. He always wanted to know how Kunieda was able to make such forces just by bringing out her wooden sword. Once the screams died down and the sounds bodies being thrown down the stairs stopped, Furuichi turned around.

He was greeted to the sight of Kunieda looking down at him as she stood in front of him. She didn't look very happy, actually she looked more mature. She looked more like a woman, and with her Red Tails uniform on, she almost reminded him of Misaki. But he knew if he said this, Kunieda could take it as an insult or maybe him being a pervert. So instead all he said was "Thank you for the meal."

Kunieda sighed at his first choice of words. She also looked at the bag next to him that was filled with books. She didn't know what Furuichi was up too, but she was getting tired of her and the others having to watch his back. Furuichi wasn't a helpless child, and he wasn't weak. She saw him as being lazy and knew the others would defend him.

He would just have to face all the newcomers who were looking to take Oga's spot. It was his fault that all these people were coming to Ishiyama, so he had to be the one to fix it. Ready to yell at him she looked down at him and scolded. "We can't always be here to save you. How many do you expect to actually give attention to?"

Furuichi who was packing his lunch into his bag, stopped to glance at the books. He knew if he stayed at Ishiyama that during his third year he would be alone. He knew he didn't belong at Ishiyama, he didn't understand why Kunieda was reminding him. And why was she wondering how many schools was he going to apply to?

So with a shrug of his shoulders he replied. "Eh, the more the merrier. I'll try all of them if I have too. No offense to you guys."

Kunieda couldn't keep the surprise expression off her face. Furuichi couldn't seriously want to accept every delinquent that was coming for him. There was no way Furuichi would be that stupid. Or that pathetic! Was he unaware of the rumors that were spreading about him? How every delinquent that was crawling to be number one, was now fighting for his attention. Some actually wanting different kinds of partnerships.

If Furuichi didn't know, then she would tell him right now. With a serious tone she informed him "You can't be serious! I feel I must warn you, that not all have good intentions. "

Furuichi looked up at her with a confused expression. Good intentions? Was she talking about how they were treated in St Ishiyama? Furuichi was a little hurt that she felt like he couldn't handle a little hazing. With a reassuring smile he looked up to her and said.

"Don't worry I'm used to being handled roughly. I've been with Oga for many years. Roughness and cruelty is a form of kindness to me." He laughed at his joke, but stopped when Kunieda didn't join him. Instead she was staring at him with a look of horror.

Trying to come back from the failure of his joke, he confided in her. "I just hope they accept me. How they treat me doesn't really matter to me."

He didn't meet her eyes, as the thought of transferring and new schools began to consume him. It was only when Kunieda didn't say a word did he look up. Again her expression was one of horror, and he wondered what he had said that deserved this reaction.

"What?" He finally asked.

Kunieda gave him one last look before she turned away and yelled. "I have to go."

Taken aback by the abrupt departure, he gave a feeble wave and yelled back. "Oh. Alright it was nice seeing you."

~Beelzebub~

Rushing inside the dojo, Kunieda slid the door open to see her Red Tail members and Toujo sitting and enjoying tea. She knew that she was supposed to have come here to tell them this Furuichi protective mission was nonsense and not needed, but she couldn't. So with a stern face she announced to the others. "Someone has to be watching him all times. He's a danger to himself.

"What happened?"

"Is he okay?"

After quieting down the questions, she explained the best she could. "Furuichi is going to accept all delinquents that wish to take him as their tactician. When I warned him of some delinquents dark desires, he said he was used to it. He is fine if these strangers harm him. Oga's departure may have done more damage to him than I thought. As of right now, Furuichi is a danger to himself. And we must protect him."

"We need more recruits." Nene said aloud. "Recruits that we could trust."

Before anyone could throw suggestions, Yuka yelled as she took out her cellphone. "I'll get some more recruits!"

"Who are you calling?" Toujo asked. He scooted closer to Yuka and pressed his ear to the cellphone.

The others watched as the two waited for the other mysterious person to answer. Finally the person picked up and the mystery was broken when Yuka yelled.

"Kanzaki! We need your help! Furuichi is a masochist and will take any person who wants him!" The others tried to stop this misunderstanding from growing but Toujo was blocking them and nodding to everything Yuka was saying. "And he doesn't mind if they use him and make him wear a dog collar! We have to protect him and…you will!"

"Thanks Kanzaki!" Toujo yelled into the phone.

When the conversation was over, the two looked to the group ready to be congratulated on their success. Instead they got glares from the red tails. And poor Kunieda had her head on the table, wondering how many ways she could kill Oga when he returned.

Well at least they had more people to protect Furuichi.

* * *

Wow oh wow thank you everyone who reviewed! I'm really happy that everyone likes this fic! And yes it will have a beginning, middle and end. Each chapter will center Furuichi with another character/s. I do want to have a cute Furuichi, with everyone wanting to protect him! And I'm glad others wanted that too!

Well I hope this chapter lived up to the last one, and I hope everyone has a great day!


	3. Chapter 3

He knew agreeing to a contract to a large part of the pillar squads was bound to have its disadvantages. Satan and Fuji were wreaking havoc and he needed to help. He had saw what a powerful contract did to Oga and all the trouble it brought. He didn't know what to expect when he made a contract with over ten demons.

But after Fuji and Satan were defeated, a peace came over Ishiyama. Everyone was focused on building the school so the third years could graduate here instead of another school. And then Oga left.

He didn't have a reason to summon the pillars for a month. He supposed all this pent up energy was the reason why he would spontaneously burst out with amazing abilities and strength.

The first time it happened, he summon Schethalim unknowingly. He had been at a festival with his family. There was a shooting game, whose ultimate prize was a cute plush bear. Honoka stared at it until she made Furuichi uncomfortable enough to lay some money on the table. He bought four tries and picked up the gun.

He took a deep breath and aimed for the bulls eye. Before his finger could pull the trigger, he felt his hand raise the gun and let his shoulder drop. Then the trigger pulled and the paper combusted right in the middle.

He heard a squeal of excitement behind him and his parents' laughter.

"Good job Takayuki!" His mother laughed.

"A lucky shot." His father teased.

The energy that had filled him returned and with one hand he picked up the gun and shot the three remaining targets. Lowering the gun, he was amazed to see that all three had identical bulls eyes. Turning around, he was greeted to the sight of his family's shocked expressions.

Smiling at them, he told the equally shocked worker of the booth which prize he wanted. Giving the plush to Honoka, she was finally able to speak. Her screams of joy and excitement over her cool brother sent a surge of pride to Furuichi. His mother and father however, were now pale and looking at him with skeptical expressions.

Furuichi could only guess at what they were thinking about. Their son shooting guns at that delinquent school, slowly but surely turning into a delinquent himself.

The festival followed this routine, until Honoka couldn't hold any more prizes. Though his parents were whispering in the back ground, he just focused on Honoka and how happy she was. He tried not to hear how the word transfer kept coming up in his parent's conversation.

Over the next few days, his urge for certain things began. He craved certain foods that he never liked before. But the most intense craving he had was for a cigar or cigarette.

He knew about withdrawals from nicotine, since he'd seen his father go through it. And he was definitely going through it.

Laymia thankfully made a visit to him and had warned him that because his contract was with so many, not only power would be transferred. The contract was so wide that along with strength, personal likes, dislikes, and personal habits would also be sent. Anything was fair game when he contracted someone.

He just didn't think smoking would be one of them.

After a couple horrific days of withdrawal, he promised to himself he would never contract someone unless he was in a danger.

He would have never thought in Ishiyama, it would be stairs that would break his streak of not using his contract and put him in danger.

Now that he thought about, he didn't even remember contracting Ananta.

After he realized that he needed to make a resume to apply for scholarships, he spent the entire weekend writing notes. He was going down the stairs, nose in a book of scholarships and notes. He had jotted down all the necessary information he need for the resume when he missed a step. He felt himself falling, and the only thing that went through his mind was his notes.

His notes that he worked all weekend on, were flying towards a puddle of mysterious liquid on the floor. He was a hair away from his neck bashing into the steps when he felt a rush of adrenaline fill him. The back of his neck felt like it was burning but it was pushed back as adrenaline rushed through his blood.

Before his neck could connect with the steps, his hand grabbed the step and propelled his body upwards. The one armed handstand, turned into body flip where he was now upright. With ease he landed on the floor and was able to snatch the papers in the air before they even touched the mysterious foul scented liquid.

Thumbing through the notes quickly, he counted to make sure he caught all of them. While he was doing that, he failed to notice the several bodies that were standing behind him. He also failed to notice the look of astonishment on the students who were coming up the stairs.

He ignored his audience and instead scowled at the notes and the idea that they could have been ruined. His hold on the papers tightened and a dangerous aura began to pour out from him.

"Resumes. The only way to know if someone is worthy." He said aloud with a scowl. Under his breath he muttered. "Just a load of bullshit really. "

"What is that?" Someone in the crowd asked timidly.

Cold eyes turned to the student, and the hall fell silent. The general was going to say something that could give an advantage on who he would choose as his next partner. The hallway was silent, and all eyes were on the frowning general. The sound of his footsteps echoed through the silent building and the silence was broken when Furuichi spat at the student.

"I said it's a resume, you idiot." The notes were rolled up and were now pushed onto the student's throat. In a condescending tone he informed the other. "It's the only way to be taken seriously in this world."

Pushing his way through the hall, Furuichi bumped shoulders with several students before sprinting to the bathroom. He barely made it, before he hacked into the bowl. He cringed at the sound of bile hitting the water and shuddered as the vomit hit his taste buds.

When he hacked out the last of it, he flushed the bile away and rinsed his mouth in the sink. Splashing some water onto his face, hoping that it would make him feel less groggy and more alive.

Groaning he sat himself against the wall and waited for his body to feel normal again. He hesitantly brushed his hand against his neck that still felt like it was burning.

There was no blood and no broken skin. While Furuichi was wondering why the hell his neck was on fire, chaos was happening outside.

All across the first and second year floors, students were whispering and yelling.

"What happened?"

"The general is only taking resumes!"

"Resumes? What the hell do you put on it?"

"How battles you've won, how many teeth you've knocked out, that kind of shit. The higher the number the more chance you have to becoming the general's new partner."

Silence hit the floors for a moment as the words hit the students. Then all hell broke loose. People jumped the person who was closest to them, and the hallways were filled with brawling students.

Furuichi stepped out of the bathroom after feeling like he could take a few steps without puking, and was greeted to this sight. Standing by the top flight of stairs, he looked down at the first year's hallway. He was only there for a moment, before he turned to find another exit.

But that one second appearance of him looking down at the fights was enough for everyone to see. The general was watching them. Seeing which one had the abilities to become the next top delinquent at Ishiyama. This pumped up the students and the fights began to spill outside as the hallways became too packed.

Over an hour later, all the fights had ended and now all the fighting students had a piece of paper in their laps. Furiously writing and erasing. The yard and hallways were silent as the first and second years started on their resumes. There was occasional breaks of silence as a question was asked to anyone who could answer it.

"How the hell do you spell resume?"

1324

Walking to school the next day, Furuichi made sure to pass through all the smoking areas. He did the same thing on his way from school yesterday and he found it made the cravings a little more bearable. He was sure no one would know of his new habit, but of course he made the mistake of running into Nene and Hanazawa.

He excused himself and tried to leave but Nene blocked his path with her arm and cornered him against the wall. With accusing eyes, Nene had a face of disgust before she backed away and waved her hand in front of her face.

"You reek of smoke." She still had the face of displeasure on her face, while Hanazawa was looking at him up and down. He was starting to feel uncomfortable under their gazes, so he sheepishly laughed and said. "Sorry about that."

Before he could continue Nene locked eyes with him and asked a question in a tone that demanded to be answered. "Are you smoking?"

Did he consider invading the personal space of every smoker he passed just to get an inhale of their cigarette or cigar, smoking?

"I've been taking the train lately and there's a lot of smokers who take that one. I guess it clings to me." He answered while unconsciously rubbing at the back of his neck. His gaze went from Nene to Hanazawa who was still glaring at him. He shifted uncomfortable and glanced at the second year.

This was the moment Yuka whispered to him. "Do you like to have the cigarettes stubbed out on your skin?"

The question made his eyes widen and he wondered if he heard her correctly. "What?

Nene who had a similar reaction to him, snapped her head at the fellow Red Tail member and quickly explained. "She said she hopes the stubs fall on their skin! Yuka hates smokers."

The flower wearing Red Tail member opened her mouth as if she was going to say something else, but Nene grabbed her by the arm and dragged her away. "We have to go."

He waved at the duo and called out to them. "See you later guys." He turned back towards the first year floor, when his path was blocked by a student. He was a typical looking Ishiyama student. Abnormal haircut, piercings on his face, and a stance that made him look like an idiot. The guy must have been a second year, because he was a head taller than Furuichi. But oddly enough the student was having a hard time making eye contact with him.

After a couple moments of silence, the student finally brought his arm out towards Furuichi. But instead of coming to his face, the arm stopped at his torso. Now that he actually looked he saw that there was papers in the other's hands. He didn't take them and instead merely stared at them.

"What is this?" He finally asked.

"My resume." Was the nervous reply.

"For..?" Furuichi already had a vague idea what the other student wanted. And he was proven correct when the other student said. "I would like to build-"

He stopped him before he could even continue. With a hint of annoyance he informed the other. "You got the wrong guy. You want to go to Toujo-san.

"Toujo?" The student's eyes were wide and seemed to be listening to his every word now. But Furuichi was in a rush to make more notes and told him as he walked past him. "Yeah. Huge guy. Should be covered in dirt or mud. Easy to spot."

The student watched Furuichi walk away, and when the general was out of sight a flock of students asked him what happened. Why was his resume denied? Did he do something to offend the general? He told the others that Toujo was the one to give the resumes to.

And before the school day ended, the students were now looking throughout the school for Toujo and be the first to give him their resume.

It was the end of the day, when a first year did finally catch the third year. He was exiting out of the restroom when he heard someone shout his name. "Toujo-San."

Turning to the strange voice he was faced with a small nervous looking first year. With an audible gulp the stranger straightened himself and said in a tough voice. "Furuichi-San told me to give this to you."

Looking at the paper that read Resume on top, he wondered why Furuichi would tell students to give him resumes. But when he looked closely he saw that this were resumes to become Furuichi's new partner. Furuichi trusted him enough to choose which person would be his next partner.

He wanted Toujo's approval of his next partner!

Such actions had his eyes tearing up from pride and happiness. But he couldn't show such emotions in front of this first year. He had to make sure he would not let Furuichi down! Clearing his throat, he inspected the paper and demanded.

"What are your intentions with Furuichi?"

"I wanna be the best of Ishiyama in the upcoming year." The first year shouted, his chin up and chest puffed out.

He gave the student a death glare that silently told him to leave him now. When Toujo was finally alone, he scoffed at the resume. The first year had only eight knockouts and fifteen wins. Definitely not good enough for Furuichi.

After that, he made sure to take a walk around the school and accepted all the resumes that were handed to him. He would make sure Furuichi only got the best.

But Toujo doubted anyone would meet his standards.

~Beelzebub!

The Red Tails and a couple other Ishiyama students were at Kunieda's dojo. The event involving majority of the first and second years having a brawl required the Tōhōshinki to meet up. Though majority of them were about to graduate, it would look bad on them if they left the school in shambles and chaos.

Right now Yuka and Nene were arguing over what happened today with Furuichi.

"You can't just bluntly ask him those questions." Nene yelled across the fire pit to Yuka. The first year Red Tail who was trying to start the fire yelled back while swinging a lighter. "Why not! He's a masochist and is on drugs! You smelled how he reeked of smoke!"

Kanzaki thankfully took the lighter from Yuka and started the fire. The argument still going on over his head.

"Because then he will see all of us as enemies. We want to help him! We have to approach it in a sensible time."

Rolling his eyes at the argument, he scoffed and sat next to Yuka. Grabbing his yogurt he said to no one in particular. "I never figured Furuichi as the one who would lose their shit. Thought it would be Oga."

"Me too." Natsume agreed. "Oga seemed like he needed Furuichi more than Furuichi needed Oga. How the hell did those two even become friends? Furuichi seemed like a straight edged guy, well at least in the beginning."

The last question had everyone thinking. How the hell did Furuichi end up becoming Oga's friend? Everyone's thoughts were broken when Toujo showed up finally. His torso and face were hidden by a giant stack of papers he was carrying. The crowd watched him place them dangerously close to the fire, but Natsume thankfully edged them away.

"What's that?" He asked.

"Materials to start the fire." Toujo declared before he found a spot to sit down.

"Are these resumes?" Kunieda said aloud as she picked one up and inspected it. Everyone soon followed and picked one up. They studied them for a few moments before Kunieda thought aloud. "Furuichi is actually going to replace Oga."

"At least he's doing it in a business fashion." Himekawa noted before taking another resume to look at.

"This resume is written in blood." Chiaki chimed in.

"His or someone else's?" Toujo asked with a serious tone.

A few moments of silence before Chiaki found the answer at the end of the resume. "His."

"Not good enough." Toujo scoffed.

A chorus of agreements followed before that resume was thrown into the fire.

1234

Furuichi had just finished his lunch and was packing to leave. He was occupying an empty room lately to avoid the hallways and roof. For some odd reason, there had been more fights each day getting more brutal. He guessed that it could be because the school year was ending soon.

Which reminded him that he and Miki planned to study today. He had to leave soon if he wanted to catch the bus and get at the coffee house on time.

He had just put his bag strap on his shoulder when the door slid open. Turning to face who had just entered the room, his brows furrowed as a familiar face stood in the doorway. The sun was shining behind the stranger, and his face was hidden by the rays. Though his face was hidden Furuichi heard the stranger say to him.

"I know it's been a while, but I'd like to become your partner."

Once that was said, the stranger closed the door and his face was finally revealed. His soft smile was directed at Furuichi and he waited patiently for a response.

Furuichi stared at him for a moment until he grimaced and asked. "Who are you again?"

A shot to his pride, the delinquent cleared his throat and reminded Furuichi. "Izo. From Chinpira. We met during our respected school field trips."

"Oh right." Furuichi mumbled while fixing his strap. Sparing the guy another look, he squinted and tried to realize what was off about him. After a few tense moments he finally asked. "What's different about you?"

"I recently cut my hair." Izo noted while running his hand self-consciously. This Furuichi that was standing in front of him was not the same one he met at the field trip. The rumors of Mad Dog Oga's general was now looking for a new partner had reached all the way to his school. When they said it was Furuichi, he honestly thought it was a joke.

But then curiosity got the best of him. He also wanted to give Aoi an invitation to have her last year at Chinpira.

But now, he could tell the rumors were true. Furuichi now had an aura of power and eyes that seemed to tear him apart. Just like right now. Furuichi was still glaring at him and mumbling. "No, something's missing. Didn't you have a kid with you?"

"Oh one of red tails asked to play with Chiyo." He answered with a laugh.

Nodding Furuichi muttered. "That's it. Probable Hanazawa took her." Glancing at the visitor, he wondered what the hell he was talking about this whole partner business. Did Chinpira have a competition similar to 's Christmas one. Then why the hell was he asking him and not Kunieda.

His thoughts were disrupted when Izo continued. "Forgive me for my bluntness, but come to Chinpira. I'm also inviting Aoi and the Red Tails. But I would like you to train me."

Furuichi didn't get to reply to the ridiculous request, because once again the door was slipped open. And another familiar figure was now standing in the doorway.

With a smirk the new stranger informed the other two. "Furuichi I challenge you to a fight.

"Oga!" Izo yelled in surprise. "You're back now…wait."" Izo didn't finish now that he realized his mistake. The person in front of them was not Oga.

"Hey Akahoshi." Furuichi greeted with a bored tone. He seriously needed to leave and right about now he was blanking from the current conversation.

The two delinquents however didn't seem to notice he was no longer consciously participating in the conversation. Furuichi saw their mouths moving, but didn't hear any words. Instead the familiar burning sensation was returning to his neck.

While he was rubbing his hand at his neck, the other two were arguing. When his hearing came back to him, he caught the end of the argument.

"You dumb bastard. Furuichi should have a fight that is on par with Oga. And I look just like him. So it should be me."

"But I have a child. I'm called the child carrying delinquent. The same title as Oga! I should be Furuichi's next partner!"

There it is again. Partner? What the hell was Izo talking about?

"Well I have a demon." Akahoshi revealed with a smug grin. With that statement, Mammon made his appearance. One that was entirely too close to Furuichi for his comfort.

The demon was standing behind him and was now draping himself over shoulder. Whispering into his ear he reminded the human. "Do not forget, you are in still in debt to us."

Furuichi felt his blood boil when a hand began to reach for his heart. Where his scar from Lucifer's attack was. It never did heal, no matter how many treatments Lamia tried. The scar tissue would always there, and right now Mammon was reminding him. Of his failure, his weakness, and the mental image of Oga's horrified face.

The hand never got further, as Furuichi grabbed it in a vice grip. "Don't move." Was the only and final warning.

"Still a tender spot eh?" Mammon chuckled. The demon stopped chuckling for a moment as a desk suddenly came towards him. He managed to jump out of the desk's way and said mockingly. "Oh you almost got me there."

Furuichi with the desk still in his grip, had to turn away from the demon when Izo exclaimed at Akahoshi. "Hey man you're on fire!"

Ignoring the other the contractor yelled at Furuichi. "I'm going to be the top delinquent and you're standing in my way. So Furuichi fight me now." Akahoshi didn't wait for an answer and ran to Furuichi with his fist raised.

The fist never made contact as before Akahoshi could even touch him, Furuichi locked eyes with him. Cold angry eyes stared into his, and a cold dread began to fill him. The dread increased when he found that he lost control of his body.

"I CANT MOVE!" He yelled in horror.

Izo glanced between the two Ishiyama students and asked Furuichi in a mixture of amazement and fear. "What are you doing?"

Furuichi ignored both their yells and instead walked to the frozen Akahoshi. With speed that even an abled Akahoshi couldn't avoid, Furuichi's hand gripped the other's bangs and hair. Before the two could say anything, the Oga look alike was lifted off the ground and thrown through the class wall and window, and didn't stop till his face broke through the ground to the school gates. Izo glanced from the grounded body to the standing body that was now holding a handful of hair.

He watched as Furuichi slowly came to his senses. With a yell of disgust the large amount of hair was dropped from his grip. Izo watched as he took in his surroundings and then glanced at his cellphone. With jerky motions he walked through the hole in the wall, but paused for a moment. His hand lingered on the back of his neck, but the sound of a cellphone ringtone caused him to curse. "Shit I have to go!" He cursed under breath.

He started to slowly jog out of building, when Izo heard new voices enter the hallway.

He saw the pierced member of the Tōhōshinki, his subordinates, and the Red Tail member Yuka who was running with Chiyo.

"What the hell is going on?!" The Tohoshinki member demanded as he inspected the holes in the class and window.

"Looks like Akahoshi is buried in the ground and Furuichi is currently jogging out of the school gates." The subordinate with long hair commented with a smile. "Looks like Furuichi decided to have some fun without us."

Yuka following Chiyo's lead was brought into the classroom, where she saw the hair on the floor. "Whoa, Furuichi ripped off his hair! I'm going to show Toujo!" Picking up the strands of hair, she ran through the class but stopped when she got near Izo. "Oh and Aoi-sis sent this. It's a rejection letter."

He didn't even bother opening the letter as he tried to comprehend what just happened in a matter of minutes. In the background he could hear the three Ishiyama students yelling, while more students were starting to come and see the destruction Furuichi left behind. Yuka the entire time waving the strands of hair in the air.

A new loud voice entered the hallway wailing about the destruction of the wall he personally built.

What kind of school was Ishiyama?!

A tug at his hand made him look down at Chiyo who consoled him. "It's ok brother. She was a Taurus. They're known for their pigheadness. It's better that she's left here."

Now he knew how Aoi came to be so strong. You would either become crazy or strong when being a student at Ishiyama.

~Beelzebub~

He was panting when he made it to the meeting spot, since he sprinted the last part to get here. Seeing the familiar figure of his childhood friend, he smiled and greeted him. "Hey Miki sorry I'm late. Did you bring your history book?"

Miki smiled back and clenched the papers in his hand that was hidden behind his back. "Yes, are you ready for our study date?

Furuichi's face scrunched together in disgust and he reprimanded the other. "EW, don't call it that. Come on I want to order a coffee before we start studying."

While Furuichi was ordering, Miki found them a table. Pressing the papers onto the table he glanced at the transfer letters and decided he would bring them up at the end. Miki hoped this study date would end on a good note. Just thinking of Furuichi joining St. Ishiyama had his lips tugging into a smile.

By the end of this study date the idea of the next two years with Furuichi and Oga at St. Ishiyama would become a reality.

* * *

I'm so sorry that this took so long! I truly apologive and oh wow I can't believe the response to this fic. I'm in shock! I would like to thank everyone for reviewing, each review just makes my day. And I would like to give a very special thank you to those reviewers who left me lengthy reviews, my god those reviews make my week!

It's so awesome when people take time to review and actually comment something that was in this chapter or just how much they love this story, instead of just reviewing to tell me to update. I know I have to update so please dont review to tell me cause as a college student some weeks do get kind of busy for me! I dont mean to complain but just wanted to give my opinion on certain reviews.

Well alright, I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and I hope to update quickly! Hope everyone has a great one!


End file.
